


alone in the dark

by Trillian_Astra



Series: may the odds be ever in your favour [1]
Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, this one is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My weirdest Hunger Games fusion....</p><p>featuring Johnny Truant as tribute and the labyrinth as the Arena. And there may or may not be a minotaur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone in the dark

They told us, before, that things would be different this year. I figured the Gamemakers had some new shit they wanted to try out on us. Then they told us that instead of the Cornucopia that they’ve had every other year, the big pile of shiny new weapons and survival gear will be scattered around the arena for us Tributes to find.

I thought it’d be OK, it didn’t sound much worse than usual.

They didn’t mention the fact that the weapons and the gear was only there for a certain amount of time, that if it wasn’t picked up it would disappear. They didn’t mention that instead of a forest, or a ruined city, or a jungle, this time the arena is a labyrinth. If you don’t know what that is, it’s a maze. A cold, dark maze with nowhere to hide, and all the corridors look the same.

And… sometimes I hear growling, like some kind of animal.

Something is in here with us, and the only way out is to stay alive. Only that’s seeming more unlikely all the time now.


End file.
